Golden Eyes
by Kitt-chan
Summary: "Don't show anyone this and don't ever lose it, promise?"she promised."Don't believe what anyone else tells you, okay? Be brave for mommy."she nodded her head, understanding as tear begin to slip down her cheek."Now run! Run Yuki!"she did as was told and ran. - Kouga/OC
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of Inuyasha nor the characters of that manga/anime. I do own Yuki.**

* * *

><p>The day Kagome was in a hurry to get back to the feudal era, after what seemed to only be a short break, was the day Yuki, her cousin, came to visit her. Talk about bad timing, no?<p>

Yuki had similar looks to Kagome and had often been mistaken as her sister when they were younger, even a twin sister at that. Rather then a cousin from a different family. Now she had long raven black hair that reached just barely past her butt, very light blue eyes that could be mistaken as grey, a pale complexion even if she was often found outside in the sun or rain, and lastly an hour shaped figure.  
>Today she was wearing a white t-shirt with a thin black jacket, blue jeans with small rips in the knees, and converses. A loose black messenger bag rested on her hip. You might be thinking that none of these sound like Kagome but honestly from behind; they did look a like even today. Only Yuki's long length hair and eyes could tell them apart and of course her choice of clothing. The both of them, last time they checked, were the same height and had the same tender gentle soul but this last year has been a bad one for Yuki.. things might of changed.<p>

She scanned the Higurashi's shrine looking for signs of life as she stood on the top of the stairs until her blue eyes landed on Sota. She left her suit case and bag at the top of the stairs and ran to Sota giving him a nice big hug. It had been so long since she saw him. Three years?

"Yuki!" Sota hugged back. He completely forgot that she was suppose to arrive today."It's nice to see you Yuna-chan!"It was her nickname that was given to her by him when they first met. She earned this title when she helped Seto rescue a stray and injured cat. They took care of the tabby and found the feline a nice home. Seto smiled real big at Yuki in which she returned with a soft smile of her own. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to lead her into the house. "Mom! Grandpa-pa! Yuna-chan is here!" he yelled out as he guided her to the kitchen where his mom would most likely be.

"Oh, Yuki! I didn't.. I mean, we didn't expect you till next Saturday, dear."she nervously giggled. She wiped the table with the cloth in her hand before tossing it near the sink. Dishes were stacked up from the breakfast they just had. "Would you like me to get that Mrs. Higurashi?" The lady laughed softly, "No, no.. silly. You're are guest this weekend and you don't have to call me Mrs- anything, you know that." she said turning to the dished, getting started on them.

"Oh.. okay." was Yuki's only reply to the denied offered. Before she could say anything else, Grandpa walked in and took a seat.

"Welcome Yuki. Take a seat, hun." she sat down across from where he sat, she smiled softly. Buyo jumped up into her lap and began to purr. Yuki gave his back a few pets. "It's nice to see you all."she looked down at the multi colored feline than suddenly froze. "I left my bag outside!"she jolted up out of her seat and the cat fell to the floor, luckily on all fours then he scurried away into a different room while she darted outside. She had valuable stuff in that bag. She could breath again when she reached the suitcase and messenger bag. Yuki unzipped the main pocket of the bag and took out the necklace than slipped in over her head. It was a simple necklace, a silver pendent with a wolf's face carved into it which hung by a black string. Simple as it may seem it meant the world to her.

"Yuna-chan, everything alright?"came the worried tone of Sota. He sounded far away, must be right outside the door. Yuki made sure the necklace was hidden under her shirt before turning around with suitcase in hand, bag over her shoulder. "Yeah!"she called back. Once back in the house, with small words said, she traveled up stairs to the guest room where she always stayed when visiting. She placed everything down near the desk in the room before taking a seat on the bed. She hadn't seen Kagome yet.. was she gone?

**Knock.. Knock.. Knock**

Came the soft sound of knocking on the door. Yuki didn't even realized that she closed the door when she came in. She sat up straight, "Come in." Mrs. Higurashi stepped in and took a seat next to her. Her aunts expression was soft but full of concern at the same time. "We really didn't expect you today."she started,"I'm sorry Yuki but Kagome wont be here to see you this visit."she took a breath in and smiled softly. "You see, she thought you wouldn't be here till next weekend as we-"Yuki interrupted. "I'm sorry, I had to come a week early."Yuki looked away, she could feel the moisture in her eyes as she apologized. She should of expected nothing less, being unexpected and failing to give them a call in advance.

The caring mother wrapped her arms around Yuki and spoke softly. "I know you was looking forward to seeing Kagome, it has been so long." Yuki froze up in fear that the salty tears were going to flow freely on her cheeks. She didn't want this type of sympathy.. it wasn't necessary. Yuki bite back the sadness and replaced it with anger.

"You don't understand." Came the stern but quite voice of Yuki's. It had to be soft or the mother would be able to tell she was on the verge of crying. "I really needed her.."Yuki wiggled out of her Aunts grasp and stood, head down so her bangs could cover her eyes, a frown upon her face. "I need some air.." Yeah, it was clear that she was upset about the news but what can be done? Turning away, Yuki walked out of the guest room, down the steps of the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the door.

The tree's beautiful pink petals gently swayed with the wind, falling swiftly to the ground. It was peaceful to watch. Yuki couldn't help but touch the tree, her finger tips gliding across the trunk as she stared up into the tree branches. She bite her lip as thoughts flooded her mind until she shook her head, turning on her hills and kept walking around. She knew this place so well she could wonder around in complete darkness and make it to whatever her destination could be. '_That's what I'll do_!' She exclaimed as she closed her eyes and allowed the 'feelings' or so called 'vibs' lead the way. As she walked around she felt pretty silly and didn't doubt that she must look as dumb as she felt. Her arms were stretched out in front of her just in case she actually did run into something. All Yuki needed to do was make groaning noise and be little undead looking and she would suffice as a zombie for sure.

**SLAME!**

"Ouch..ouchie..ouuuchh." She stubbed her toe and lifted her foot up to hold it as she allowed her eyes to open to see whatever she bumped into. '_The Shrine?_'she climbed the few steps that guided into the small building and pushed on the doors.

"Meow?"came Buyo from down in the shrine.

"Buyo? How did you get in here?"she questioned as she walked further in, the doors behind her left ajar. She walked down into the shrine and picked up Buyo where he seemed to wait for her. The place was dull as normal but something felt a tad off. "Buyo, what is so odd about this place?"she asked the cat as if he'd reply while lifting him up to her so he could be eye level with her.

"Mrrroww."he replied back as if bored, a gloomy look on his face. '_The well? Is that it?_' she answered herself. Yuki walked closer to the well and looked down into it with the cat held in her arms. Yuki could see all the way to the bottom and only deserted sand stared back."Could of sworn this was sealed off.. I better go tell gran-"suddently Buyo decided to flip out in her arms. Squirming and thrashing as if something scared him. He seriously wanted out of her arms and far away from this well.

"Okay. Okay. Settle down." she turned around and started to walk away but Buyo finally wiggled free of her grasp by kicking off her chest, even successfully scratching her arm too. Yuki hissed and grabbed her forearm,"Damnit Buyo! That hurtttt." She groaned at the cat as it landed softly on the ground and proceeded to dart away to the exist. She was about to go after when a voice called out to her. It wasn't very clear but it did catch her attention. "Hello?"

"Finalllly you have comeee.." the voice drained out. The wind catching it and sweeping it away, "Come hommmee to me.." Yuki barely had a time to register the voice was coming from the well until the fact invisible limbs embraced her torso. Arms locked in place along her sides. The invisible appendages pulled on her till she lost her balance, causing her to tumble backwards into the well. She didn't even manage a scream before hitting the bottom. She stared up at the ceiling of the shrine as her eye sight began to go fuzzy than slip away to darkness.

**- Hours later -**

When she awoke, her head was in agony. It was like a thunder storm in her brain. She raised up slowly while continuing to hold her head. Sitting criss-cross till she could think clearly. '_What happen to me_?'

Finally the pulsing in her head started to fade. Yuki looked up and didn't expect what her eyes saw. She was ready to see a brown wooden ceiling instead it was a cloudy blue sky with tree tops framing the image. "I've must of hit my hard pretty damn hard to vision something like this."Yuki turned circles till she found a wooden ladder resting on the wall of the well.'_I guess that's my ticket out_' she examined the ladder, it looked a little worn out but it was in good condition so putting one foot forward, she began to climb up.

It was indeed a forest. She closed her eyes tightly but when she re-opened them, there was still a lushes thick forest all around her. 'Must be dreaming. It's the only way to explain this unless my unconscious body was moved from the well I fell into to another well which is in the middle of nowhere. But how could that happp..'she trailed off bit finishing her thoughts as she jumped off the edge of the well where she was sitting. Something seemed familiar out among the brush. She walked into the forest and just took a few steps until she saw it, the sacred tree. "This isn't a dream.. I just know it."

"Another oddly dressed women?"came a voice as it rounded a tree. A tall young male with black hair that seemed to be pulled into a small pony-tail appeared. He held a golden staff. The rings on the staff jingled lightly with his movements. He was wearing what looked like a very old stylish purple and black monk outfit topped off with the socked sandals. Yuki stepped away from the tree just in case she needed to dash off and was already making a escape route in her head.

"I mean no harm." The monk like man raised his hands.

"Miroku?"came a child's voice from behind him. "You up there?" the bushes rustled than something odd appeared. Yuki stared at the child like animal as it jumped up onto the said, Miroku's, shoulder. "Who's this? She looks like Kagome.. sorta."said the kid. Yuki forgot everything. The odd looking child, the strange dressed man, and stepped forward. "You know Kagome?" she asked and that's when she heard the familiar voice.

"Did they go up there?"it was Kagome.

"What did you sense, Miroku?"yelled out a males voice.

"Problem a maiden in trouble or something.."grumbled a female not to far behind them.

They appeared from behind the monk and the weird child. Kagome's eyes widened at the site of her cousin, "Yu-Yuki?"she rushed forward and hugged her. Yuki on the other hand stood there still staring at the white haired male who stood there staring at her, his ear gave a twitch.

"Kagome.. what's going on?" Was her only words but before a reply could be given a siring pain shot into her.

Thump.. thump.. THUMP..TTTHHUUUMMP

It was horrible! The loud thundering pulsing pain was back inside Yuki's head and she could hardly hear anything because it was so loud. Her hands rushed to her head, holding it before collapsing to the ground on her knees."It hurts.. it hurts.."she groaned before doubling over, rocking back-n-forth. Kagoma wrapped her arms around her and kept hysterically asking questions. Kagome was worried and frightened by her cousins actions.

"What's wrong?" Kagome's voice was so far away.

"What happen? Did you hit your head?"it was drifting further away.

"Yuki?"it was as if it was only a whisper now.

"YUKI!"Kagoma yelled as her cousin went limp in her arms. "Someone help me! We must get her to the village. Lady Kaede well know what to do." Inuyasha walked over and scooped up the now unconscious girl like he had done for Kagome many times before. Yuki didn't move one bit; she was knocked out cold. Inuyasha made sure she wouldn't fall off than dashed off, jumping from tree limb to tree limb.

"Back to the village!" Shippo declared as he shifted into a bird. Kagome climbed aboard, Kirara transformed to her much lager form and gave Sango and Miroku a ride to the village.

**- The Next Day -**

It was mid-afternoon. The villagers worked among themselves in the gardens and a small group of kids were playing around near by. There laughter of fun could be heard within the shack. Yuki could even hear the birds chirping right outside the building.

Yuki's eyes slowly opened. It was bright to her and she had to take it slow so her eyes could adjust. She thought she was alone in what looked like a cozy shack when a elderly lady appeared from the side of her eye sight.

"Yee' feeling any better?"the ladies voice was gentle and sounded like she been through a lot, knew a lot of wisdom.

"Yes ma'am.."Yuki sat up, taking it easy, not to fast.

"That's good. Now take it easy, yee' hear?"

Yuki nodded her head and stood up. Her stomached growled and she hugged her tummy. The old lady gave a soft chuckle."Hungry, hm?"she turned away to grab a bowl, she poured what looked like roast stew from a boiling pot over a fixed fire into said bowl than handed it to Yuki.

"Thank you, miss."Yuki bowed in respect than blew some of the steam away.

"Just call I, Lady Kaede."Kaede smiled softly. The lady explained everything to Yuki since Kagome wasn't hear to do so. Yuki had so many questions but her stomach won over the battle so now she sat there slurping up the stew. While doing so Lady Kaede stepped out. It tasted very delicious so it was empty in a matter of minutes. Yuki placed the bowl down and stood up, the blanket falling around her feet. Yuki stepped out of the shack and looked around.

"Yuki, right?"came a small voice. It was recognizable. Yuki looked down and there stood the odd looking child from before. "Hey."he smiled. "Kagome was waiting for you to wake up and all but she sense a shard near by."the boy stopped and raised his hand up. "My names, Shippo!"he wanted a hand shake. Yuki had to bend down to shake his hand.

"What.. what are you?" Shippo gave a cute giggle. "I'm a fox demon. I can do magic! Wanna see?"Yuki shook her head. "No.. I'm sorry. I just want to see my cousin." Shippo looked at the ground with clear disappointment on his face but it didn't take longer than a miller-second before he was simling again. "This way!"Shippo turned around and begun to guide Yuki down the dirt road. His hands behind his little hair bun. He made small talk along the way.

"So your related to Kagome?" his big bright blue eyes glancing at her.

"Yeah." was all Yuki said as a reply.

"You don't really look like her, minus the futuristic clothing."he stared forward.

"Yeah.." her voice was quiet.

They arrived to the boundaries of the forest. "They ran this way when Kagome said a shard was near by. She asked me to stay behind in case you woke up." he ran into the woods. "Com'on!" He yelled over his shoulder and kept going. Yuki watched, thinking this was a bad idea, but ran after the small fox demon anyways.

As she followed, she enjoyed the feeling of the breeze on her face and the smell of the forest that came with it. Yuki was so caught up that she didn't realize she lost Shippo till he was nowhere to be seen. She stopped and looked around.

"Shippo?"she continue to wonder around. "Hello? Anyone? Shippo?"she kept walking. "..Kagome?"

A few hours past of her walking and searching till she came across a river. The current was very slow and she indeed was thirsty. Yuki got on her knees and cupped the water into her hands then brought it to her lips, sipping the water. The refreshing water slid down her parched throat. After her thirst was dealt with she just sat there staring at her reflection. Yuki felt so alone and lost. All she wanted was Kagome than she just wanted go home. _'What am I going to do?_'

"**Grrrrrrrroooowwwwwwllll**" It was very low. Sounded very mean. Sounding like more than one.

Yuki slowly stood and turned around. A small pack of wolves stared back at her with their teeth showing, tails up in fighting/defensive mode. Yuki took off her jacket, laying it on the bank of the river and slowly began to back up into the water. The more she went into the water the closer the snarling wolves approached till they were at the bank next to her black jacket. Some sniffing it before giving it a tug to see if it would make a noise or move on its own. To them it was such an odd object.

A huge whirl wind swirled into view than dispersed behind the pack, revealing a tall, tan man with black hair pulled back into a pony-tail. He looked like he was wearing armor and wolf pelts as clothing he was barefoot too. His icy blue eyes stared hard at the scene before him.

"Hey!"he yelled to get the wolves attention. They all seemed to yelp and turn around to face him, tails tucked underneath them. "What's with all the ruckus?"he asked with hands on his hips. That's when his eyes tailed to behind his pack and landed on Yuki in the river. The water was up to her shoulders now. He wouldn't of noticed her if he didn't pick up her sent."Go home."he ordered the wolves in they did as ordered, resorting to the forest, off to where ever they lived. The guy picked up her jacket and gave it a sniff.

"You smell like that damn dog."he sounded disgusted. Yuki swam to the shore and he backed up a tad but stood his ground nonetheless.

Putting her hands on the edge, she raised herself up onto the grass and stood. Her clothes clung to her, revealing every shape of her body. Yuki's hair also stuck to her. Every step she took made her shoes now squeaked. She regretted not taking them off. Yuki wrapped her arms around herself. "May I have my jacket? I'm-I'm freezing.." the sun was going down and the temperature seemed to drop in that little of time frame or she was just cold from the dip in the river. She was just glad the current wasn't strong enough to sweep her away.

He couldn't stop staring the entire time she got out of the river. His eyes looked away after giving her a small look over, not wanting to be caught staring. His cheeks becoming a tad red. He decided to toss the black thing to her as he could see her hard 'dots' from underneath the material she was wearing.

"Thanks.."she held the jacket to her chest, slipping her arms into the sleeves the wrong way. Yuki could care less about how her back, butt, back legs felt. Right now her breast, stomach, and basically her front torso in generally was freezing. The thin black jacket wasn't helping much either..

The guy stepped closer and by I mean close, I mean inches from Yuki's face. Yuki could feel the body heat that come off his body and she fought the urge to curl up into him for warmth. As weird as that may sound when you have just met the guy..

"What's this?" he asked as his hands wrapped around the pendent around her neck. Her body twisted. She made distance between her and the wolf guy and hid the necklace under her clothing quickly."It's none of you buisness!"she practically hissed out. "Who-who are you?"

He looked hard at her. Giving her his best icy stare like he did the wolves earlier. She didn't flinch. He liked that,"I'm Kouga. I am the leader of the eastern Yokai-wolf tribe."she stared at him. '_You can't be serious.._' She clinched the jacket, shivering as she stared at him. Kouga watched her closely, "Well..? Who are you, girl?"

"My nammme is Yuki-ii Yama-Yamamoto. I am a teennn-age girl from about 500 ye-ye-years in the future. From what I understand that I-is.."she shivered out.

* * *

><p>Rebooting this fanfic~<p> 


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of Inuyasha nor the characters of that manga/anime. I do own Yuki.**

* * *

><p>"500 years from the future you say?" kouga leaned back, a hand on his chin. He heard that story before, this human girl was just like Kagome. He eyed her closely, "You wouldn't know a girl named Kagome would you? She runs around with a stinky mutt."you could here his disapproval in his voice, something like disgust.<p>

Yuki was startled needlessly to say, it seemed like a lot of people knew of her cousin. Her hands squeezed the now moist fabric of her jacket as she spoke,"Yes! She's my cousin and.. I got separated.."she let out a sigh as if defeated by something, eye brows squished together,"I'm lost and need help. Can you help me?"

Kouga grinned. This was an opportunity to see his future mate! Oh how he missed her. Turning his back to her and lifting a hand, he ushered her like a dog. "Sure thing girl, follow me!"

An hour passed by with silence. None of them really spoke nor did Yuki really know what to say. Sure this is a strange world filled with many mysterious and she did have a wolf man walking in front of her. Sorta like a fantasy become real, wolves being her favorite animal in all. Yuki huffed that thought away and the with that slight noise she drew Kouga's attention.

"Need a break girl?" he mused, glancing back toward her. 'Humans are so frail.'

"No!" she practically barked at him. Not sure why she felt so short tempered with him all of a sudden. It just slipped out. '_Could you be any more rude? Ugh, what am I thinking.. I'm probably just irritated from being wet and practically lost for hours_.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.." Yuki mumbled as she looked to the side while they continue at their pace. Kouga stared for a little longer after she diverted her eyes. He didn't necessarily blame her, she was soaked earlier and visibly cold not to mention lost. He started to feel like a huge ass for not fixing the situation before they started off on their journey. He stopped walking.

"What?"Yuki asked as she peered around him, to just see more forest. Nothing was blocking them so why did they stop. She turned to him, her arms shifting in her jackets sleeves"Why we stop?"

"We'll rest here tonight." he declared as he motion to the sky. It was getting dark but Yuki thought since he was a wolf demon and all, maybe travel at night wouldn't be all that difficult. Kouga continue to speak,"We can hang up your clothes to properly dry and possibly catch a bite to eat."

This made Yuki's face scrunch up. '_You gotta be kidding me_' - "I'm not getting naked."

Kouga just gave her a bland look before crossing his arms,"It's not like I haven't seen a women's body before. At least strip to your undergarments so your other clothing can dry." Yuki just stared at him like he was stupid. This made the wolf demon scowl, "Here!" he said while removing his top armor and pelt making him topless, "This will keep you warm and well 'hidden'. Will that suffice?"

The girl eyed his 'clothing' then looked at him. He really expected her to give away to his order like an obedient dog.. A few minutes past and Kouga was about done with this and was ready to continue on walking. '_Screw this, she can just freeze..'_ just when he was going to retract his offer Yuki placed her hand on his clothing and pulled it away from him. It was much heavier then she imagined but she thought she could at least use it like a blanket. "Thank you.." she spoke softly.

The wolf demon brushed it off,"I'm going on a hunt. I'll be back in a few."

"And leave me here defenseless?"Yuki didn't like making herself sound so weak but seriously.. there are demons out there.

"My wolves are not far away and will watch out for you. They will report to me if something or someone does attack you."he sounded so reassured that nothing would happen to her. Kouga motioned to the treeline and Yuki could see glinting eyes staring back, reflecting off the raising moon. Without a further a due Kouga darted off into the trees leaving Yuki and the pack of wolves behind.

"Why didn't you just get your loyal wolves to hunt instead?"she muttered to herself as she began to undress. Her clothing wasn't soaked anymore but they were indeed damp. The cool night air brushed her skin and she hurriedly took care of removing the wet clothing till she was in her underwear. She draped them over a low hanging tree branch then sat down with her back against the same tree. Kouga's armor/wolf pelt top laying over her body, as much as it could, like a blanket. She could still feel the cool air tickle her skin occasionally but other then that his clothing did help.

As time passed Yuki yawned and pulled the pelt closer to her. Despite it's slight smell it was comforting. She dreamed of curling up with wolves many times before and this was pretty close to said dreams so far. Few more minutes passed on and she drifted off to sleep.

-  
><em>"Momma?"a small girl croaked out.<em>

_"Shhh.. shh.. it'll be okay babygirl."a older ladies voice reassuringly spoke, the mother._

_A loud bang could be heard then some screaming in the distance. The little girl clung to the mother disparately, face barred in the ladies clothes. The mother wrapped her arms around her and continue to usher her._

_The screaming got closer and more audible,"Where the fuck are you woman!?" it was a males voice. Very rough and very anger._

_The scene unfolded itself as the lady held the girl, her eyes watching the edge of the bed, the two of them under it. She watched as clunky boots stepped along the bed and the man thrashed the closet door open._

_"Give me her!" the man demanded. "I know she stole it and she will be punished!" he continued to rant. The guy strutted some more the room till he spoke again, his feet stopping at the side of the bed. "Give me the-" he bent down and his face came into view, clearly ranged and out of focus,"-That little piece of shit!" his hand out stretched as the small girl turned her head to see the man, his huge hand reaching for her. She screamed._

Yuki's eyes flung open and she bent forward, clenching the pendent in her hand. She could still those eyes staring at her, those made eyes... Blinking she took in her surroundings and saw three wolves laying up against her. One of them, a dark brown one, had their head lifted and looking at her as if waiting to see if she was okay. She cautiously reached her hand out and patted the wolves head, reassuring it.

"Not to long ago you were taking a dip in a river to get away from my wolves and now you are cuddling them." Kouga spoke up, catching her off guard. Wiping her head, Yuki caught site of the topless wolf demon leaning just a few feet away from a small camp fire. He stood up straight and she could see now that he was roasting something over the fire. A rabbit?

"Food will be ready shortly!"Kouga seemed quite happy to have found a meal. He stepped up to where she was leaning against the tree, only a few feet away, and his wolves got to their feet to greet him. He bend down and begin petting them.

It was a sight to see. A man being so hands on with wild wolves. Well sorta wild wolves and sorta a man. Yuki sighed and held his clothing to her body, hiding as much as she could which only made Kouga smirk. "You know, you almost look like Kagome when your not wearing those ridiculous robes." This made Yuki tense.

"Ridiculous? Your "robes" are ridiculous." she retorted back.

"Yea- yeah. Whatever you say, girl." Was his only responds as he stood back up on his feet. Turning away, his tail swishing behind him as he walked back to the fire. Watching his tail sway made her envious, '_I wish I had a tail..'_

"Food is ready!" he ripped off a hand leg and tossed it behind him, catching her by surprise. Yuki barely caught it in time or it would of hit the ground.

"Hey you could of handed it to me instead of throwing!" she glared.

"Hey at least you caught it, ha ha ha!" he laughed at her.

* * *

><p>Long time no write. Hi everyone, sorry for the lack of.. well existing D:<br>I came across my fanfic and re-read it and was like.. "why the fuck did I stop!?" It inspired this chapter and maybe more will come? o3o


End file.
